1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grilling of fowl. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus insertible into the abdominal cavity of a foil carcus for enlarging the abdominal cavity in order to achieve more uniform cooking of the fowl.
2. General Background
In the grilling or bar-b-quing of small fowl such as quail, cornish hends, or the like, one of the problems confronted is the fact that the fowl carcus, in order to achieve uniform cooking, must be, for the most part, cut into separate pieces, or cut into two halves, so that each half may be set on the grill for maximum exposure to the heat for achieving uniform cooking. However, due to the size of these particular types of fowl, it is often desired that the fowl be maintained as a single entity to cook as a whole.
One manner of achieving this end is to debone the fowl carcus, i.e., remove the breast plate and ribs and, attempt to spread the fowl carcus in such a manner as to uniformly cook the back and the front of the fowl in a single step while still whose. This of course is difficult, often times, in that the meat of the fowl must sometimes be mangled so that the carcus does lay flat on the grill. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an apparatus utilized with deboned fowl to assist in positioning the carcus into substantially a single plane for grilling.